


Джек и сверхгибкий самооплодотворяющийся повелитель времени

by Kollega



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Autofellatio, Flexibility, M/M, Mpreg, Time Lord Reproduction, throat ovaries, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Собственно, все в названии. Написано на заявку "Джек/Десятый, яичники в горле"





	Джек и сверхгибкий самооплодотворяющийся повелитель времени

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jack and the Overly Flexible Self-Fertilising Time Lord](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331225) by [Dame_Syrup (mary_pseud)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_pseud/pseuds/Dame_Syrup). 



> альтернативная анатомия (яичники в горле), селфцест, вуайеризм, аутофелляция, инопланетное оплодотворение.

Джек Харкнесс не верил. Ни после того, как Доктор трижды это объяснил, ни после того, как сам нащупал у Доктора под подбородком твердые шишки, ни даже после того, как взял медископ и заглянул внутрь — увидев крупные синие вздутия.

— У тебя яичники в горле? Когда это случилось?

— Они всегда там были, ну, обычно у мужских особей моего вида они бездействуют. Но, по-видимому, в, хм… — Доктор еще сильнее взъерошил и без того взъерошенную шевелюру, — текущих обстоятельствах они приготовились к овуляции.

Голос его звучал пискляво и придушенно: скорее всего, шишки давили на голосовые связки.

— Что-то вроде аварийной дополнительной репродуктивной системы. — Джек изо всех сил старался не ухмыляться.

— Да, и… а! Не против ли ты помочь мне забеременеть?

Джек вытаращил глаза так, что они едва не выкатились из орбит.

— Не против, — наконец ответил он довольно слабым голосом.

***

Выяснилось, что для беременности не понадобятся никакие телесные жидкости Джека. Но на этот раз он не возражал. Смотреть он тоже любил.

Джек обустроил постель: сложил подушки в высокую, по пояс стену у изголовья, и Доктор свернулся, прислонясь к ней — плечи на постели, туловище поднято вверх, а ноги устроены за головой — так, чтобы пальцы касались матраса прямо у плеч. Позу предложил Джек, и голова Доктора опиралась на его мускулистое бедро. Доктор сворачивался сам, теснее и теснее — мышцы живота дрожали, лицо горело от напряжения, — но именно Джек держал ладони у него на копчике, помогая Доктору растянуться еще на дюйм, так, чтобы он мог взять в рот свой собственный член.

Джек смотрел, поощрительно хмыкая, и отчаянно желал себе третью руку: так бы он смог немедленно подрочить. Доктор, отсасывающий самому себе — член, извивавшийся между влажных губ, сосредоточенное лицо, обнаженное тело, от желания едва не свернутое в узел, — выглядел потрясающе эротично. Но вместо этого Джек сжимал его голову, помогая сосать, облизывать, а после и удерживать напряженный член во рту на один удар сердца… пять… пока Доктор не задрожал и не забулькал, а потом с чувством выполненного долга не взглянул на Джека и не постучал по плечу.

Тот отпустил Доктора — пусть развернется, медленно, сползая вниз по кровати, чтобы вес не приходился только на шею. Голубоватая слюна заливала подбородок Доктора; Джек надеялся, что так и должно быть. Член выглядел так же, разве что казался более бугристым.

— Все в порядке? — спросил Джек, и улыбка послужила достаточно ясным ответом. По-видимому, опухоль в горле Доктора все еще не спала — говорить он не мог, так что в ход пошли бумага и ручка.

«Нужно еще кое-что», — написал Доктор.

— О нет, только не кое-что, — с поддельным недовольством вздохнул Джек, чувствуя, как при мысли об этом дернулся его собственный член.

«Нужно вживить яйцо(а)».

Джек поднял брови, а потом в крайнем негодовании вздернул нос. Поняв по его выражению, в чем дело, Доктор покачал головой и написал:

«Для инкубации нужно галлифрейское тело».

Ладно…

«Люди произошли от обезьян».

— А теперь ты пытаешься меня оскорбить? — пошутил Джек.

«Галлифрейцы произошли от существ, напоминающих сумчатых».

— Сумчатых. Окей, значит, у тебя… — Слова застряли у Джека в горле в тот момент, когда он остановил взгляд на поросшей волосками впадине у Доктора посреди живота — впадинке, которую Джек всегда принимал за пупок.

Она сокращалась, сжимаясь и разжимаясь в манере, совершенно пупку не свойственной, и Джек мог поклясться: прежде чем отверстие закрылось, в нем блеснуло что-то ярко-розовое.

— Так теперь ты хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе… выебать себя?

«Пожалуйста!»

Джек наклонился и поцеловал Доктора, не обращая внимания на резкий, неземной вкус его слюны.

— Я думал, ты никогда не попросишь.


End file.
